Kainora Week 2014
by NadoGirl18
Summary: All My stories dedicated to the ship Kainora. Whole Story rated k , if a chapter needs to be rated differently I will put it at the top of the story so just double check if you need too. ENJoy and FAV/FOLLOW and R&R if you Like :)
1. Connection

**Rated k+**

* * *

Dreams always fascinated Jinora. She always enjoyed the realistic way they made her deepest imagination come to life. When she was younger her father use to tell her stories about how dreams are a way for humans to visit the spirit world. That when you fell asleep your spirit explored the spirit world, and your dreams were just your spirit's live reaction to their own exploration.

Jinora never had a problem dreaming. She was always fascinated by all the colors and spirits that roamed freely. But one day her fluid dreams stopped. She went to bed every night, and woke up the next morning without any color; just a black screen in her mind. For almost two weeks, Jinora saw nothing, heard nothing. Her dreams just stopped coming. At first, she thought it was something to do with harmonic convergence, that maybe her spirit was just tired from all the work it did for Korra.

Almost two weeks without a single dream, but one night a single picture was burned into her mind. It was a boy, probably around her age. He wore dirty earth kingdom clothes, had a messy undercut, his skin was a beautiful shade of mocha. It was just like a picture, he never moved. He just stood there in mid step, his eyes closed a big smile on his face. He had a small sack in his hand and a single gold piece was in mid air, his hand held out to catch it when it came back down.

The pictures came every night for a whole week. They started as just screenshots, a picture from a memory. Then she started to see them like a flip book. Many pictures of the same thing, moving pictures showing her a little more every night. A week past and now it was just like the movers she has seen. And every night she saw the same boy.

* * *

It was a long night. Kai had been chased by a few thugs, he got away, but it took a lot out of him. He settled down in a field, it was the dry season so he didn't worry about rain. He just layed down and looked up at the stars. His vision started to go and he slowly drifted off.

Instead of the normal blackness he saw each night in his dreams, he saw a girl. She couldn't have been older than himself, and she had short brown hair contrasting with her pale white skin. She held a long stick in one hand, and was floating in mid air. Her free hand was palm parallel with the ground, like she was trying to airbend. Kai thought that would explain her strange clothes, something like robes, but more suited for training.

He now had several different pictures of the girl, and a few movers of her too. He was right, she was airbending. Kai had never seen anyone airbending, at least not before now. He woke up one morning, and poof, he could airbend. Kai remembered how he accidently pushed a man out of the way by airbending when he was running from yet another person.

He was running from the police, again, and went to hide in a crowd of people. He stopped when he heard a man screaming, "the amazing airbenders!" Some bald guy turned around and ripped his shirt away. He quickly turned and rode around in what seemed to be an air-wheel.

And then he saw her. She flew around in a glider, going upside down and doing amazing tricks. she landed on a high rock and posed. Kai was sure it was her. He missed the next few minutes, still entranced by the girl.

* * *

When Jinora saw him run through the crowd, she was stunned. It was him, the boy from her dreams. She was sure of it. "If you're looking for air benders, you just found one," he did some basic moves and smiled. "Lets go!"

Kai told a sad story about his parents, then some outlaws showed up to take him away. After some talking and a little confusion, the police left with the families life saving and Kai went to board the air ship. "Hi, I'm Jinora. If you need any help with airbending… I can show you what I know."

* * *

"Thanks. That real nice of you." Kai said back, trying not to freak out that the girl he had been dreaming of was actually real.

Later that night, after dinner was eaten and everyone went there own way, Jinora went to the main deck to get some air. Kai saw her and followed, hoping to talk to her alone. "Um… hey Jinora," the voice came from behind Jinora, she quickly turned and looked at the young boy.

"Oh… it's you. Kai, right?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering if we have ever meet before… cause you kinda look familiar." Kai asked her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was actually going to ask you that too." Jinora laughed, hiding a blushed face. "I know this is weird, but I've been having these strange dreams and…"

"You too?" Kai asked, pointing at her.

"Wait. What do you mean 'you too'?" jinora asked him, confused.

"I've been having these dreams and in every one of them you're in it." Kai said quickly, trying not to sound crazy.

"Wow, uh… I've been having dreams about you too Kai." Jinora's eyes were wide and her voice was blan, "should we know each other?"

"I'm not sure," Kai said, but he looked up into Jinora's big brown eyes, "but I think it means something important."

Jinora stared back at the new airbender, admiring his own green eyes, they were even more beautiful in person. She felt her face get hot, "I think it means we have a connection."

Kai was a bit flustered, how would he have a connection with her? "Maybe we do have a connection… but what does that mean?" he asked her, also trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"I'm not sure. but my dad used to tell me that our dreams were reflections of what we do in the spirit world." she peeked back up at him, "maybe our spirits are connected?"

"Maybe they are." Kai said, also looking up, "I wouldn't complain if they were."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**I LOVE KAINORA AND SO HAPPY THEY HAVE THEIR OWN WEEK : D**

**Keep posted for tomorrow's story, ****_WONDER_**

**~ NADOGIRL18**


	2. Wonder

**Rated K**

* * *

Kai always wondered how Jinora did it. She was so young, just like him; and even though he has been through alot, he knows that he could have never done what Jinora has. Just 11 years old and already an airbending master.

Kai was lucky he had her, and he let her know it every day. Always complimenting her and making sure everyone treated her as the master she was. Jinora would always tell him that it was no big deal and that he shouldn't treat her any differently. They both knew it was in fact a very big deal, but Kai respected her wish and just called her Jinora. Yet, he would always called her shifu or master Jinora during training and make sure everyone else did.

"Thank you master Jinora," Kai said, giving her a customary bow after a training session.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kai?" she asked him, also bowing to him, "You don't need to call me that," Jinora laughed and then scanned the area, "Especially if we are the only two here," she finished, gesturing around with her hand.

"But you _are_ a master, Jinora." Kai said again. Jinora was actually getting annoyed of hearing that from Kai, "and I am going to treat you like my master because you are," he countered quickly, "Especially during training too, I'm the pupil, mold me!" Kai shouted, throwing his arms up, waving them around while making another joke.

"Jinora?" Kai asked into the silence. They had decided to go meditate after their training. Jinora and Kai were sitting in position, alone in under one of the many small gazebos on the island.

"What Kai?" she responded, keeping her eyes closed and breathing steady.

"How do you do it?" he asked, leaning over to look at her. He tried to keep steady by balancing his hands on his crossed legs.

Jinora opened her eyes, leaning over herself to look at him, "What do you mean how do I do it?" she asked, her face held a gleam of confusion.

"How do you handle all the pressure? Like, being a master airbender, the avatar's spiritual guide, dealing with me everyday… how do you do it?"

"Well, dealing with you isn't that difficult, I enjoy your company actually," Jinora had tried to continue her meditation, but her face blushed anyways. "Being a master hasn't been that hard, I just have to deal with the people who stare at my tattoos. And as for being the avatar's spiritual guide, Korra has gotten a lot better at spirit world interactions. She hardly needs me anymore," Jinora finished easily, reciting each answer clearly.

"Well, I wondered how you can balance it. You're always having to go to different places with your dad now, and I can be very annoying if I want to be," he finished. Kai had given up on meditation, his legs were straight and he leaned back on his palms.

"I will always wonder how I deal with you," Jinora responded, also giving up on actually meditating. "But I think it's worth it."

"I hope it's worth it! I don't think Meelo would appreciate my special personality," Kai teased, dramatically gesturing to himself. "But seriously Jin, how did you get so good at airbending? I can hardly do do anything more advanced than the air scooter, and I've been training for almost a year!"

"Kai, I grew up airbending. From the moment I could move everything I learned as been directed towards airbending culture and technique. It is going to take you awhile to pick master all the technique, especially since you have to learn it while still knowing something completely different."

"Hey! I think I've picked this stuff up pretty well if you ask me," he tried to make a small air funnel in his hand but ended up blasting himself backwards. "Okay maybe not that well." Kai said, getting back up.

Jinora laughed at him, feeling her face getting warmer. "You know what I wonder Kai?"

"And what would that be?" he asked her, also laughing.

"I wonder how we ended up like this. You know, best friends."

"Well, remember when we first meet and I said that airbending chose me for a reason?" Kai asked her, scooting closer to Jinora.

"Yeah," she answered, wondering what Kai was trying to get at.

"Well, maybe that was the reason. Maybe I became an airbender so we could become friends."

"Maybe that is why you got airbending. The world works in mysterious ways Kai. All we can do is wonder."

* * *

**Day 2 and still going strong!**

**Ready for the rest of the Week! KAINORA 4EVER**

**Please FAV/FOLLOW and R&R if you guys like it :)**

**~NADOGIRL18**


	3. Mistakes

**Rating: K+**

* * *

He shouldn't have done that. He really shouldn't have done that.

Kai and Jinora were playing with the bison, Lefty mostly, and Kai decided he was going to play a prank on her. He and Jinora were flying on Lefty, Jinora in the front and Kai in the back. Kai slowly slide backwards, making sure Jinora didn't notice him missing. He slid back on his bison until he could climb underneath. He hung to the bison's stomach, and yelled, "Jinora!"

"Kai?" Kai!" She frantically looked around, trying to find him falling. Jinora turned completely around, looking off of Lefty's back.

Kai sustained a giggle and started to climb up. "Sorry, buddy. Shhh." He whispered to his bison as he climbed over his face. When he got all the way up her sat right behind Jinora and laughed, "Ha! I got you good Jinora!" Kai laughed, and acted like he was rubbing a tear off his face, "You actually thought I fell off my own Bison," he laughed again.

"Kai! You, you…" she stammered, trying to think of the right word to use.

"You what?" Kai asked with a smug grin.

"You jerk!" she yelled at him, and she turned away.

Kai knew right away that he had gone too far. He could tell by her voice, she had never yelled at him like that before, and he felt it too. He felt guilty, bad for making her think he was hurt. "Sorry Jinora, it was just a prank," he apologize, placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"Don't," she said, pushing his hand away, "just take me back home."

"Yeah, okay," he said. He just made a huge mistake, and it may have cost him his only friend.

* * *

"It's been a week! She still won't even look at me!" Kai exclaimed to Ikki and Meelo. He's hardly had any fun since he pranked Jinora, in fact, he's really only been hanging around Ikki and Meelo this past week. "What if she never talks to me again?"

"Don't worry. I'll be your friend!" Meelo screamed, hugging Kai's side.

"Uh… Thanks Meelo, but I really want to be Jinora's friend," Kai said, pushing Meelo away.

"No!" Ikki screamed, "You like Jinora! That's why you want to be her friend!" Ikki sneared, making Kai blush.

"That's not true, I just want a friend my age," Kai said, turning his back. "Oh, hi Pema." Kai waved to the older women as she walked into the room. "What do you need?"

"I actually have some advice for you Kai," Pema told him, "Ikki, Meelo, you father wants you. He needs some help with the training session right now." Ikki and Meelo pouted, but their mother gave them a stern look and they left the room, racing down the hall on air scooters. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, me and Jinora were flying on Lefty the other day and I made her think that I fell off while we were flying. I don't know why she's so mad! It was just a prank." He spread his arms in question.

"Well Kai, do you remember how you meet Lefty?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he helped me out of that tree after the lady blew me out of the sky," he responded.

"Well, Jinora saw you fall. So did I, and it was not a pretty sight. We all thought… well we thought we lost you," she said, looking back down at her feet. "But the point is, it was traumatizing for Jinora to see you fall like that. She was worried sick about you the entire time the Red Lotus had us."

"Oh, I didn't know. Jinora really saw me fall out of the sky?"

"Yeah, most of us did. It was awful," she told him, looking back up, "I bet when Jinora thought you fell off of Lefty, she was just replaying that scene. She was probably scared to death of the thought of losing you again."

Kai felt even worse, "Yeah, I bet that was awful for her. I'm an idiot," Kai finished, slapping his own forehead.

Pema chuckled at him, "You're not an idiot Kai, you just didn't know, that's all." Pema placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "You should go apologize, she's probably over it by now."

"Okay, I will," Kai jumped up and ran to the door, "Oh, and Pema… Thanks," he left down the hall to look for Jinora.

* * *

After twenty minutes of searching, and a helpful hint from Korra, Kai had ended up in front of Jinora's room. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly three times.

"Yes, who is it?" a small voice answered. Kai knew it was Jinora.

"Um, it's me. Kai," he said shyly, "Can I come in?"

He heard a book close and shuffling feet. The door click and cracked open. Brown eyes looked at him, "Yeah, come in." The door opened all the way and Kai walked in. He saw Jinora's back walking away from him and then she turned to sit on the bed, "What do you want Kai?"

Kai walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, "I wanted to apologize for what I did." Jinora looked at him, a tortured face ruining her complexion. "I had no idea you saw me fall at the air temple, I didn't know that you were worrying about me all that time. I'm so sorry I scared you and I'll never do it again. I swear!" He poured out.

"Kai, it's okay," Jinora told him, "I was over reacting anyways."

"No. You weren't, it was a stupid prank and I should have known better," Kai said, feeling ashamed.

"I was just so scared when I thought you fell, it was my worst nightmare all over again. I thought I was gonna lose you for real this time."

"I'm so sorry. I'll never make that mistake again," Kai promised.

Jinora laughed, "You better not." she punched his shoulder playfully, "now lets go, I missed my favorite sparring partner."

They ran off to go spar, and lets just say that Jinora got her revenge.

* * *

**So We are almost to the half way point of this glorious week... ugh I never want this to end. **

**Well... did anyone else see the Book 4 leak on the book 3 trailer Nickelodeon release *despising Nickelodeon for carelessness***

**Anyways, if you like this story FAV/FOLLOW and R&R for more KAINORA! And make sure to check out the rest of my stories! **

**Thanks for all the support guys. I'm not gonna be writing as much because of school and sports so... yeah**

**~NADOGIRL18**


	4. Freedom

_**RATING T**_

* * *

They have been waiting 5 years for this. 5 long years, but he has finally done it. Kai has received his master tattoos. And after another long three months of planning and promising to be good, Kai and Jinora were off to explore the world together. They finally had their freedom.

Kai and Jinora had decided that they would go to Southern Water Tribe first with Korra and her friends for the yearly festival. They have been every year since they have meet, and when Kai complained about going again Jinora argued that she wanted to see her gran gran first. Jinora told Kai that her gran gran had traveled all over the world, and that she wanted more ideas about what to do and where to go from her grandmother.

So now, two weeks later, Kai and Jinora sat together on the head of Kai's bison, Lefty, going to the south pole. "Just be happy, this is the first time we have gone without my dad breathing down our backs," Jinora told him, tightening her grip on his arm a little more.

"I know, it's just that I've been everywhere you can go during that festival and I'm a little bored from it," Kai said, "At least we are only staying three days, right?"

"Yes Kai," she teased, "we are only staying for three nights. Don't you worry. We are going to stay with gran gran again."

"Yeah, yeah. But when do we get to go to the actual festival?" Kai asked hopefully, even though he had played all the festival games many times, some of them were still fun.

"We aren't going to get there until late so we are just gonna go to bed okay?" Kai nodded in agreement, "then we are going to spend the day with gran gran and some of the white lotus, they need help with some of the new airbenders. Then I told Korra we would spend the next day with her and her friends, and no we cannot get out of it," she told him before he could complain, "And the last say is just you and me and festival! It's gonna be great Kai!" jinora finished, kissing his cheek.

Kai nervously giggled, "I guess this will be fun," he tried to cover the blush that was slowly spreading across his face. They've been dating for almost 2 years now, after they got Tenzin's approval, and he still couldn't control his blushing.

"Thanks for letting us stay here gran gran." Jinora grins, taking a sip of her tea.

"No problem Jinora dear," Katara responded, slowly sitting down next to her granddaughter. "But you and Kai will have to have a chat with me sometime while you're here. We have so much to catch up on."

"We definitely will master Katara, we actually have nothing planned for today if you don't mind," Kai walked into the room and placed a hand on Jinora's shoulder, "We would love to hear some of your stories from when you traveled the world with avatar aang."

"Thank you Kai," Katara said to him, "and you can just call me Katara if you like," katara put her tea cup to her lips and took a small sip, "Oh, and Jinora, I have the thing you asked for in my room darling. you can grab it later."

"Thanks gran gran!" Jinora stood and walked over to kiss her grandmother's cheek. "Here," Jinora said, helping her gran gran up, "let's go talk on the couch."

They talked for hours on end, and when the darkness came creeping through the sky, they finally stopped. Kai and Jinora stayed up late, talking about all the places they were going to add to their list. "We are definitely go to Omashu!" Jinora exclaimed, "It's such an amazing place and their history is amazing! Oh Kai, it's the city of love! We are going to have so much fun!."

"Yeah, well we are definitely going to Kyoshi Island then, I'm gonna ride those elephant Koi if it's the last thing I do," Kai responded, determination stringed his voice.

"I know Kai, now let's get some sleep. I'm sure Korra is going to have a whole bunch of things to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, I bet… Night Jinora, I love you," Kai said in a lofting voice.

"Love you too," Jinora told him, but he was already asleep.

She was right. Korra had them running everywhere. First they went to this small cafe that Jinora really liked. It was small and cozy, but still had that way of making you feel fresh. Then they went to the spirit parade, which had actual spirits in it. They ran around the crowd, and flew overhead, but they were there nonetheless. Mako and Bolin had stopped at some stand for arctic hens on a stick, and once again Bolin was trying to stuff the entire thing down his mouth.

Jinora and Kai did get to play a few games, but they never got a chance to just stop and have fun. Korra was always dragging everyone to the next spot.

"I'm going crazy," Kai muttered.

"I know, but this is Korra's home. Just deal with it."

"But it's only 5 o'clock! The festival doesn't close for 4 more hours!" Kai complained. He slumped his shoulders in distress. "You think we could sneak away?"

"Yeah, I have an idea. Just follow my lead," Jinora said. She was nice, but she was getting tired too. Jinora grabbed Kai's hand and ran to catch Korra. "Hey Korra?"

Korra looked to her right, seeing the round couple holding hands, "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Me and Kai were wondering when we are going to eat. We're starving," Jinora made that cute face that no one could resist except her siblings, and asked, "Can we stop for food now?"

Dang, why did she have to make that face? Korra looked away and responded to her question, "Uh... sure, there's a shop up there." Korra pointed down the line of stands to a large shop.r

"Ya! Thanks Korra!" Jinora pulled Kai to the side, letting the others pass him. "Okay, we need to be super romantic and cutsy. Just annoy them to death. We can just leave acting all gooey and bam! We're out!" Jinora smiled, proud of her quickly made plan.

"Let's do it smunchie-wunchie kins!" Kai joked, kissing her cheek dramatically. "I got this, I can pour my heart out on the table for a few minutes."

They walked into the restaurant to find Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami already seated at a table in the back corner. Jinora sees Korra wave to her and Kai, signaling them to join them at the table. "Hey guys! You two ready to eat?" Korra asks with a huge smile. She starts to ramble on about how amazing one of the dishes there was and that everyone should try it. "What do you guys think?"

Jinora tangles her hand with Kai's and places them on the table, "I think me and Kai are just going to share," Jinora said, rubbing his hand with hers. A chorus a "awes" comes from Korra and Bolin. When the waiter comes by asking for drinks Jinora simply says, "We'll have one Lechi Juice with two straws." This brings another set of glares.

When the drinks come Jinora taps Kai's foot with her own and then gives him the "you better start on the plan right now" look. "Hey sweetie, you've got something on you mouth," Kai duots. He picks up a napkin and licks it, smearing it against the corner of Jinora's mouth, "there sweetie," he gives a big goofy smile, "all better."

This goes on for almost fifteen minutes, and by the time the appetizers are finished, Kai and Jinora have feed each other every bit of food and finished the drink. "Uh… you guys alright?" Asami ask them, with a somewhat awkward glare.

Jinora saw the opportunity and took it. She wrapped her arms around Kai and kissed his cheek, very close to his mouth, "Yeah, but I think me and Kai are gonna go off. We have some plans," Jinora giggled, and whispered in Kai's ear, "tell them we're gonna leave and please start blushing."

On que Kai's face turned a shade of bright red and he made a giddy smile jump onto his face. "Yeah! Uh, me and Jinora have something we have to do," his face only got darker as the two slid out of their seats, still holding hands.

"yeah…" Korra said questionably, "you guys look like you're in a hurry for something," she looked around at her other friends, seeing all the confused and awkward faces. "Bye."

Kai and Jinora practically ran out of the restaurant, and as soon as they passed it they came to a slow walk. "Good job, I thought you were going to explode your face was so red," Jinora teased, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. "You did great."

"Ha, yeah… you too." Kai rubbed his neck, "You did great too I mean." He looked around, forcing his face to change back to its normal coloring, "Why don't we go back to Katara's house?"

Jinora could feel her coming before she could spot them. Korra and Jinora's spirits have been sort of linked since Harmonic Convergence, and now Jinora could alway tell when Korra was near. She grabbe Kai's arm and pulled him into one of the openings between shops, "You have to kiss me!"

"What? Why?" Kai asked in shock, he wouldn't mind kissing her, not at all, but they have hardly ever actually kissed before. It was hard for them to ever get any alone time when Tenzin or Jinora's siblings were around.

"Korra's coming, she'll be here in like 10 seconds now kiss me!" Jinora demanded. Kai didn't hesitate. He knew what Jinora wanted and when Jinora wanted something she got it. He pressed her body to the wall and kissed her gently. He didn't want to hurt her, and he was scared to try to do much more. But when Jinora wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer he was surprised.

"Hey guys, you left your left overs at the…" Korra turned around the corner to catch them in the act. Kai's arms pressing Jinora's back into him and her arms wrapped around her neck. "Oh spirits, sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't mean to."

"Oh, Korra!" Jinora faked her shock, I thought you were still at the restaurant." Jinora reluctantly pushed Kai away.

"I'm just gonna leave…" Korra put the food on the ground and slowly backed away.

"She's gone." Jinora announced.

"Finally! We're free!" Kai sang, giving Jinora a huge hug. "Let's go back to the house, I bet Lefty is starving."

"Okay, but first… " Jinora cupped Kai's face and brought his lips down to hers one more time. "Okay, now lets go."

Jinora walked away to grab the food bag on the ground. Kai just starred at her and mubbled, "I love this freedom stuff."

* * *

**Sorry this was up so late my laptop is so annoying and keeps freezing... I kinda want to continue this prompt so maybe i MIGHT make a new story for it but anyways halfway through KAinora week and we still have 3 more day so keep it up!**

**FAVFOLLOW and R&R if you like it! : )**

**~NADOGIRL18**


	5. Tattoos

**Rating: T**

* * *

It had take him almost 6 hard years after he developed his power to airbend, but Kai had finally done it. He was earning his tattoos. He was even more excited because of who was giving him his tattoos. It had taken them almost a moth to convince tenzin to let Jinora give Kai his tattoos, and in the end tenzin finally said yes.

The process would take all day, from dawn to dusk. They would be waking up hours before the sun so they could make it to the ceremonial grounds where airbender a received their master marks.

It was where Jinora and Tenzin both got their marks. Even Ikki sat there still got hours to receive her tattoos. Kai knew how lucky he was to be tattooed there.

They arrived to the small island about an hour before they would have to begin. "So Kai, are you ready for six straight hours of meditation?"

"It's only six hours?" Kai asked her. He was sure the history books had said it was an all day process.

"Then another six hours after that," Jinora finished, a teasing smile pulling at her mouth. "We take a break so that we can shave you head and change clothes."

"Oh... Okay. So does that mean I get my legs tattooed first?" Kai asked her. He looked down at his plain feet, thinking how much better they would look with blue arrows.

"Yeah. You should know this Kai," Jinora laughed but countinued anyways, "airbending master tattoos are put on from the feet to the head to signify becoming one with the wind. Plus the head is the last body part to be tattooed." Jinora finished. She ruffled his stylish undercut, "I'm gonna miss you hair."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna grow it back." Kai confessed. He knew that most male airbenders had a shaved head like Tenzin's, but he liked the way his hair was there. One of the few things he never changed since his days on the streets.

"It's time," Jinora took out an hold looking needle.

"Why does that look like it will hurt?" Kai asked, eyeing the strange needle.

"It's powered by airbendkng Kai. I have to constantly put air through it and it will put the ink on as I guide it," Jinora rambled, mainly focused by setting up the contraption, "Um... Kai. You, uh, need to take your pants off." Jinora blushed, just having to ask the question was awkward enough.

"Yeah, okay," Kai stripped his saving pants off. Every airbender was given a specific set of clothes to wear during the revival ceremony.

They set up. Jinora had Kai neal on the floor so he could accept his tattoos. "Kai of the harmonic airbenders, do you accept the offer of the element of air? Do you swear to use your mastery for good only? Do you swear your loyalty to the air nation?"

"I swear," Kai said slowly, he has practiced saying those two words for weeks. But saying them now just made him realize how real this all was. He couldn't goof off as much, he was going to be one of only four master airbenders. The first airbendkng master outside of avatar Aang's for almost 200 years. "Wait. Jinora..." Kai quickly stood up to face Jinora.

"What are you doing Kai? You know the ceremony has rules!" Jinora stammered. Confusion mixed with frustration and annoyance contorted her face.

"I just realized that after today I can't do all the things I want to. I'll always be busy helping the world and training new airbenders, I wanted to do something before I go into my new life." He took Jinora's free hand and caressed it with his thumb, slowly outlining her own tattoos,

"What are you doing Kai?" Jinora asked shyly, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Ever since I met you, you have been my life. I am more thankful for you then anything else. For my bending, my new family and friends. You are my sun and I can't think of a life where we can't jut have fun. So can you promise me something?" Kai asked her. His emerald eyes pleading for a yes.

Jinora was flustered. She could feel the faint heat invading her cheeks, "Sure Kai. Anything," she answered.

"Make sure I don't lose sight of what I am. I'm a kid who got lucky and is now blessed withy the greatest gift of all time and I can't be more thankful. Make sure I still have fun, and that I stay the kid I always am." He could see understanding in her eyes. He remembers how she changed after she got her tattoos. She never had time for fun and he didn't want to be like that. "Promise me that you will keep me who I am."

"I would never let you change Kai. You are my best friend, my greatest treasure, I can't explain how you have made an effect in my life. But I am forever thankful for you." She saw the light glow in his eyes. How his small grin turned into a full on toothy smile.

"Thank you. You really are my everything. I love you Jinora." Kai admitted.

Jinora had heard him say that to her many times, and she has said it back everytime, "I love you too Kai."

Kai was kissing her before he told his brain to function. Her lips were soft and gentle. The taste of her was what he imagined. And for the first time he felt his walls come all the way down and he was finally ready to make a true commitment.

He never felt safe before, even all those yeas with Jinora. He was always ready to run, but he finally let that ball of energy die and he was just happy.

"Thank you. For everything," Jinora told him. "You deserve to be happy."

"You can start the tattoos now," he sighed. Kai layed down to the floor, and stretched his toes to make his foot flat, "I think I'm finally ready for this."

"You are. These tattoos may mean a new begging, but they will always be a reminder of the past. The fun only does when you let it Kai. Never forget that."

* * *

**I'm sorry that I'm posting this so late... I seriously typed this on my phone cause my laptop is freezing every 10 seconds and I refuse to work like that. But anyways, I also really like this chapter so I might also continue it later! HAPPY KAINORA WEEK!**

**Don't forget to FAV/FOLLOW and R&R if you like it : )**

**~NADOGIRL18**


	6. Time

**Rating: K+**

* * *

_"Time is an allusion." _

Kai scrawls the four words onto his forearm. When you have to sit in English 10 for two hours you tend to get bored. He was never good at school, but he did his best when he wanted to.

Normally, he liked English class, but today was going to be tough. A non stop debate on Romeo and Juliet, _great, just what I needed _thought Kai. One of the most famous stories in history, and it's about love. "So who can explain why Romeo killed Tybalt?"

"Cause Tybalt was an asshole," Kai mumbled with a pen twirling in his fingers.

"What was that Kai?" Mrs. Sato asked him. All eyes turned to him and his back corner seat.

"Uh... Nothing. I said nothing," Kai told her. His cheeks slightly blushing.

"No. I believe I heard you say 'cause Tybalt was an asshole'?" She asked again, raising an eyebrow. "Am I right?" A symphony of laughter followed her questions.

Kai buried his face in his arms. He avoided talking or making eye contact with anyone for the rest of the period. When the bell finally rang, he was the first one out the door.

"What you said was true," a girl sat down next to Kai. "Your drawing is cool too."

"Um... thanks?" Kai said. "And what was I right about?" He's seen this girl around school. The top of the class, always sits in the front, never breaks the rules girl. "Um... " Kai paused, trying to put a name to her face, "Jinora, right?" Kai put his hand out, "my name's Kai."

"I know," Jinora told him, shaking his hand, "star of the lacrosse team, amazing artist, and a poet; right?" She ticked off three fingers for him.

"Yeah, I guess," Kai nodded, his hand unknowingly rubbed his neck. _How does she know that I'm a poet? I've never told anyone about that_, Kai thought. "Uh, well I've never meet someone who already knows who I am."

"I know there's more to you Kai," Jinora blushed, "I'll see you around." Jinora walked away. And Kai knew that Jinora was going to become a part of his life.

Kai walked into English 10, ready for another boring debate. He walked the very back corner near the window, he was placing his books on the desk when he saw a foot. _Who is their right mind would sit back here next to me? _Kai followed the foot up, finding Jinora. "What are you doing?" he asked her in a flat voice.

"I'm sitting," she answered quickly, "what are you doing?" she countered, pointing at his chest.

Kai was really confused. He knew that what Jinora said to him yesterday was weird, but why the sudden interest? Kai, not breaking eye contact, slowly sinking into his seat. "So…"

"So what?" Jinora asked, trying to drag the rest of his sentence out.

"Why are you sitting back here? Don't you normally sit up there," Kia pointed towards the front of the room with his pencil.

"Change is good. Plus, I need some time to just relax. I know Romeo and juliet, no need to debate the meaning with other people if I already know it," Jinora explained to him, "and I wanted to talk to you."

Kai's pencil hit the desk with a small _ping_, "What?" Kai slowly looked to her, just to make sure it was her who had said it. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

"I think you're interesting Kai. And I think we can be good friends in time," Kai rolled his arm over to grab the pencil he dropped. His forearm visible just long enough for Jinora to read the faded words. "I like that Kai."

"Like what?" again, Jinora had confused him. He looked down at his paper, and it was still blank.

Jinora giggled at him, "That," she took hold of his arm and slid a finger under the words, "'Time is an allusion', I like that." she told him.

"Thanks, I thought of it myself." He didn't understand why his arm felt like it was just fired up with electricity, the current flowing to his stomach; but he liked it. His eyes went back down to where Jinora still held his arm, "I can write it on you too…" _smooth move Kai, ask to write on her_ he criticised himself, "if you want, I mean," he tried to keep himself calm but he just can't control this new energy that has spread through him.

"I would love that," Jinora says kindly, she raised her right forearm to Kai. "Here," she gives him a happy smile and jumps a little when the cool ink hits her skin. "Wow, you're good at this," jinora compliments his handiwork. On her arm are the four words written delicately with black ink. "it's amazing."

"Thanks, I kinda do it alot," Kai admits, showing her the many fading lines that stuck to his skin.

"Kai, Jinora. If you could keep you two person party down a bit that would be fantastic." Ms. Sato tells them quickly then returns to her lecture.

A few glares go to them but not for long. "Thanks. We should hang out some time," Jinora suggest.

"Time's just an allision, remember?" Kai laughs at his miserable excuse for a joke; and even though it isn't even close to funny, Jinora can't help but to laugh along with him.

"Well I've got all the time in the world after school. Want to go to the park?"

"Sure," Kai is surprised at the sudden seriousness of her, but his answer comes out before he even thought, "Sure, I'd love to. Meet outside the office?"

* * *

**Yeah... sorry this is so short. When I finished it I thought it was actually a lot longer so sorry bout that.**

**but i like where this is going and I actually really _really_want to continue it! : )**

**ONE MORE DAY OF KAINORA WEEK!**

**FAV/FALLOW and R&R if you like :)**

**~NADOGIRL18**


	7. Harmony

**Rated: k+**

* * *

"Aw, they're so cute together," Korra whispered to Bolin. "Don't you think so?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they are pretty adorable," he answered, exaggerating the word pretty. "Yep," Bolin countinues, "taught him everything I know."

Kai and Jinora had fallen asleep on the couch. They had spent the day training, meditating, and playing with the still young Bison. All that work took a lot out on the mind and body. Jinora had dragged Kai inside hoping to study some history, but they quickly realized that they were too tired to do anything. So they talked for awhile, until they eventually fell asleep. Kai had somehow pushed himself into the back corner of the couch, his head resting in the arm rest. Jinora had collapsed ontop of him, her head layed lightly in his chest.

This would have ended in a harsh scolding and probably a new rule that Kai and Jinora couldn't sit next to each other. Lucky for them Jinora's parents were out of town for the week dealing with an issue in the earth kingdom. Pema had decided to join Tenzin and take the shirt trip as a 'vacation'.

This left Korra and Bolin in charge all week. Mako decided he was going to stay in their old apartment above the newly rebuilt arena and Asami was busy rebuilding her company.

So it was just the six of them: Korra, Bolin, Kai, Jinkra, Ikki, and Meelo... along with a few air acolytes. But Tenzin still put Korra in charge, yet Lin always "dropped by" every few hours.

So Korra and Bolin starred at them for a little, tossing up bets and ideas of what would happen if Tenzin had caught them, "He would probably explode before he could say anything," Korra said, a small chuckle following.

"He'd probably just throw Kai off the top of the island," Bolin pitched calmly.

"Well, we should probably wake them up before chief comes interrogates us again," Korra got up and Bolin followed her. Bolin was just about to pole Kai when Korra had an idea, "Wait," Bolin freezed and looked at her.

"What?"

"We need to make this really awkward for them," Korra announced, rubbing her hands together. We need to wake them up at the same time. On three: 1, 2, 3." Korra and Bolin both tapped one of them and then backed off, letting them find themselves on the couch asleep together.

Jinora's eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly. Kai did the same, but with a yawn. "What hap… oh." Jinora caught herself staring at Kai, whose face was no more than two inches away from hers, "sorry," Jinora quickly sat up and scooted to the other side of the couch, he face turning a dark shade of pink.

Kai was still spred across te coach, his face solid in a twist of awkward and happy. "Oh, it's okay, I guess. I'm not mad." He mentally hit his head and quickly made himself look better. He straightend out a brushed his fingers through his hair. "I don't care."

"Well, I think it's time for you two to go to bed," Bolin interrupted. Kai and Jinora finally noticing the two 'adults' standing in front of them.

"Yeah," Jinora replied. She and Kai both got up and walked towards the dorms. "We were just going to bed."

As they were just about to walk out of the room Korra added, "make sure you sleep in your own bed!"

Jinora quickened her pace and slipped into her room without a word. Kai practically ran to his room another hall down. He collapsed into his bed and was out before he could even think about what just happened.

The next morning there was obvious gap between Kai and Jinora. They kept their distance during breakfast and meditation. But then they had to spar.

Of course the lesson and that Tenzin had given them for the week just had to make today that day for close hand to hand combat. "Okay, you need to keep you elbows tucked in and your feet light," Jinora told him. She tried her best to avoid eye contact, but they still ended face to face in the end. They practice the moves and techniques for almost 3 hours before Korra, Ikki, and Meeko came to join them.

"Well, love birds," Korra called out to then while in the middle of a motion. Kai stumbled and fell while Jinora just stopped all together. They both had red faces and slowly moved away from each other.

Jinora coughed to end the awkward silence, "Um... hi Korra. Come to train?"

"Actually we came to challenge the dynamic duo." She answered.

Meelo shouted out to them, "Yeah! We want to challenge you." He laughed as he pointed to them.

Ikki, unsure of why her brother was laughing, added, "Korra told us what happened last night," she cooed.

"Korra what?" Jinora asked loudly, "why'd you do that?"

"Cause now we can make this match a little interesting..." the avatar's eyebrow twitched upwards in an evil way.

Kai let out an audible sigh, "How much?" Kai asked her. Even though he had sworn not to steal anymore, he still had some money from Ba Sing Śe that he snuck into the camp. He also got it out. He had used some of it to get in on down of Korra's bets.

But Korra motioned him off and instead focused on Jinora. "We're gonna make a bet and you going to be in on it."

"You know I don't like to get it on your bets Korra," Jinora lectured her as she crossed her tattooed arms across her chest.

"Fine, I guess I'll just tell your dad about our little mishap lat night..."

Jinora froze. He thoughts swirling in her head, "You wouldn't," she said.

"You know I would," she proclaimed. "Now here are the terms: Me, Ikki and Meelo against you and Kai. If we win, you have to tell your dad what happened. But if you win then nobody says anything. And don't even think about just not telling him if you loose because your lovely siblings will if you don't." Korra finished with a glint in her eyes.

"Fine." Kai said. "Let's play."

Jinora ran up to him and whispered, "what are you doing? You think we can beat my brother and sister and the avatar?" She tugged his arm in protest, "that's not going to happen."

"First, I heard that," Korra had sneaked up behind them, "and second, I'll just use air bending to make it fair."

"But that's still 3 against 2!" Jinora protested. "That's not fair teams."

"Excuse me master Jinora," Korra said pointing out Jinora"a tattoos, "but I believe that an airbendkng master should count as two people."

"Well then the avatar should count as two people too!" Kai argued, "that's still unfair teams."

"We can argue all you want, but if we don't AU then I guess I'll just tell Tenzin and Pema about..." She rolled her hand to symblimfy what she meant.

"Spirits! Ugh! Fine. Let's just get this over with." Jinora surrendered, getting into an offensive combat stance.

The all made their pre-fight bows and got into position. Kai was able to throw Meelo out with just one placed hit that sent the small boy flying off the deck. Ikki was able to dodge Jinora's attack and sent one of her own, causing Jinora to loose her balance and tumble. She straightened and sent a large gust of wind back, her sister getting thrown to the ground. She turned to face Korra who was currently wailing in Kai. She sent the Avatar spinning, giving Kai a chance to relax.

Ikki had recovered and joined in again, sending jets of air at Kai. "Get back to back!" Jinora screamed at him. They did just that, making it easy to react to both of their attackers. Within the minute Ikki was thrown out, following her brother into a large bush.

"Oh, it is so on," Korra leaped onto a freshly made air scooter and racesda round the two, making a wind tunnel.

Jinora was able to counter her move, causing the avatar to bail off her ball of air and land on the other side. Korra grined, "finnaly a challenge!" She cheered as she sent a foot blast at the two. She and Kai do the same air split at the same time, making Korra's blast bypass them.

Thsi was followed by a melody of strikes and counters, deflections and direct hits by all three. And after twenty minutes of sold combat, Korra had had just enough. She stopped her foot to the ground and twisted. Te solid earth beneath Jinora and Kai's feet shifted, throwing them off balance. "Hey!" Jinora yelled, "you said you would out use air!"

"That wasn't me," korra lied. Maybe you two are finally out of sync. Korra took the chance and fired again, this time with a massive force of wind. Kai jumped infront of Jinora and deflects the gust upward. Jinora blasted herself ontop of the deflected blow, flying towards Korra. Hinton landed the finishing blow ontop of Korra's head. The avatar fell to the ground and tried to get back up, but Kai was already keeping her down in some sort of upside down funnel. "Mercy!" Korra yelled above the speeding wind, "I give up!"

"So, you all swear not to say anything?" Jinora eyes her three former opponents.

"And I want an actual swear," Kai added, glaring at each if them.

"I make an official avatar promise not to tell Tenzin about last night," korra promised.

Ikki and Meelo followed, "We swear on out great grandfather avatar Aang not to tell on you and Kai," their annoyed voices mending together.

"Good." Jinora walked away with Kai in tow.

They went into the house and sat in the same couch they were in last night, "you did great out there," Jinora compimentred Kai.

"Thanks, you too," he ran a hand through hi undercut, kicking his legs up on the tabble. "It felt weird, like we had some sort of..."

Kai could find the word to say. Jinora thought about it for a minute and finished his though, "it was like we had a harmony between our fighting styles. You attacked and I defended, mostly anyways."

"Yeah, harmony." Kai likes it. The thought of having some sort of harmony with Jknora settled him a bit.

"Good match love birds," Korra stomped in smiling. "Maybe next time when you don't get to sleep next to each other the night before. You guys must have made some sort of complex game plan cause you two were moving like one." She took a sip out of a glass, "We'll get you next time."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." Kai and Jinora laughed. Maybe harmonic convergence gave Kai something more than airbending. It gave him his best friend too.

* * *

** So this is the last chapter for this story :'(**

**BUT: I love writing these two... It's like all I do, so send me some prompts. Anything is fine. I will tell you if I plan to write it or not in PM. Do send some stuff in I can't think of all of these on my own! **

**KAINORA WEEK IS OVER BUT THIS SHIP IS LIFE LIKE OTP ALL THE WAY.**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
